The New Kid
by masquerade190
Summary: I was watching glee one day, and i had an idea, and this story was born.  Read, my darlings, read!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Summer Daniels. I'm 13 years old, and starting as a junior at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. How, you ask? Apparently, I have the brains of a super computer. Not very fair for me, to have to be 3 years younger than anyone in my grade. One of the few things that can cheer me up is singing. So, let's get on with my story.

"Hey, watch it, midget!" A tall guy with a mohawk said. Jesus, everyone was so gigantic here. I found my locker, which was(thankfully) on the bottom. I put all of my books in there, and tried to find my way to 1st period French. I walked up to a Hispanic looking girl and asked where French was.

"Excuse me, do you know wh-"

"Beat it, kid! Go back to kindergarten."

Why did everyone have to be so mean here?

I turned the corner and saw a classroom. Please, please, PLEASE be the French room. Nope, it was Spanish. I asked the teacher where French was.

"Um, excuse me, Mr...um...I'm sorry, what's your name, sir?"

"Oh, you're the new student, Summer Daniels! Well, Summer, it's great to meet you, Summer. I'm Mr. Schuester, call me Mr Schue."

"Okay, Mr. Schue. Do you have any idea where the French classroom is?"

"Summer, it says that you have Spanish first period on my attendance list."

Whew. That was a relief.

", I saw a glee sign up sheet, and it said to talk to you if interested. Well, I'm interested."

He looked like his smile might split his face in half.

"Summer, I'd love to have you on our team! Tryouts are today at 3:10, alright? See you there!"

As the bell rang everyone came pouring in ,talking laughing, and giggling about something or another.

I smiled back at him and took my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

At three ten, I walked into the auditorium, and realized I was the only one there auditioning. In the audience, I saw what I assumed to be the rest of the Glee club. Also in the audience, I saw Mr. Mohawk and The rude Hispanic girl. They're not part of the club, are they? My breath was starting to come in pants, I was so nervous. Then I saw Mr Schuseter, and I stopped spazzing. He gave me a comforting smile, and said to the others," Alright, guys, this is Summer Daniels, she's going to be auditioning."

I searched the audience for a friendly face. Ah, there's one! A black girl with a friendly, encouraging smile looked my way. She had a really pretty necklace on that I guess had her name on it, 'Mercedes.' I've always loved that name.

"Summer, we're waiting," Mr. Schue said. I climbed onto the stage, and began to belt out my favorite song, Sympathy For The Devil, by The Rolling Stones.

When I had finished, I was smugly grinning to myself, because apparently everyone was speechless.

"Summer, that was amazing!" The girl whose name was Mercedes according to her necklace said. She climbed out of the stands and came up to the stage, and most of the others followed suit. The only ones left in the stands were a pretty blonde girl, who kept whispering to a boy in a navy shirt striped with lighter colors. I guess they're dating, because when she was done, he leaned in and kissed her. Mr. S walked over to me and said,"Summer, you're very good. I want you to learn everyone's name. Guys, come and introduce yourselves."

The black girl walked over and confirmed my suspicions.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes."

Mohawk Dude: "Sup, I'm Puck."

"You're that guy who ran into me and called me a midget."

"Yeah, that was me."

The rude girl:"I'm Santana."

"Hi."

Thank God for my photographic memory, there were so many people here! Artie, who's in a wheelchair, Rachel, who's a little snooty, but sorta nice, Tina, who has a really cool sense of dress, Blondie, Who's really Quinn, Sam, who is a really good guitarist, Finn, the guy who was kissing Quinn, Brittany, who was kind of dumb but lovable, Lauren, Who was kind of tough for a girl but really funny, and Mike Chang, who could dance but really wasn't a good singer. Everyone made me feel welcome and at home.

For the first time since I moved, I felt accepted.


End file.
